Camping trip
by camelot4eva
Summary: After hearing Gwen being threatened by Arthur's money grabbing girlfriend. Merlin and Morgana decided to get rid of her. How? By inviting her to go camping, where they will be able to do prank after prank after prank. This is AU. M/M and eventually A/G.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Here we go again with another story. I don't know how many chapters it will have. Lets just see how it goes.**

**This story is AU. **

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur sat on the settee and sighed when he heard his girlfriend Vivian banging on his door. "Arthur. I know you're in. Let me in." Arthur got off the settee and opened his front door and saw Vivian stood there. She walked in and he shut the door behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He took the bags she was holding off her. "Had a fun time shopping?"

"Yes. But I spent all the money you gave me. I don't know why you just won't give me your bank details. I wouldn't have to bother you then."

_Because I'm not stupid._ He thought. He put her bags down and walked towards his kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Have you made something?"

"No. I'm useless when it comes to that. Guinevere made a lot of stuff for me. All I have to do is eat it as it is or warm it up."

"I bet she did." Vivian said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Arthur. I have to go. I'll see you later?"

"Alright then." Vivian smiled and gave Arthur a kiss before picking her bags up and leaving.

Vivian was furious. She had known for a while that Gwen likes Arthur, to her relief though, Arthur didn't know, Arthur thought that all that Gwen did for him was her helping a friend, and it was, but Vivian knew that Gwen did it hoping that Arthur will notice her as something more.

Vivian couldn't have that. She was with Arthur for one reason and one reason only. His money. But she wasn't about to tell anyone that. If she wanted to carry on spending Arthur's money, she'd have to go and see Gwen and tell her to back off.

* * *

Morgana and Merlin were sat on the settee in the flat that Morgana and Gwen shared. "Morgana, don't you think you're reading a bit too much in to it?"

"No Merlin. Surely anyone who isn't blind can see that Vivian is using Arthur for his money. We'll have to keep and eye out as well."

"Why?"

"Gwen likes Arthur. I know that. You know that and so does Vivian. The only person who doesn't know this is Arthur. Before Gwen went to work yesterday, she made Arthur enough ready meals for the next week. Do you really think that Vivian is going to take that lying down?" Morgana looked up at the clock on the wall. "Gwen's due home any time now. Lets go and watch telly in my room. Let her relax out here. She's done a double shift." Morgana got off the settee and walked into her room with Merlin following her.

* * *

Gwen walked into the flat that she shared with Morgana, after doing a double shift she just wanted to have a long and relaxing bath. That was not going to happen though, because before she could close the door, Vivian barged her way in. "What the-? Vivian. What are you doing here?"

Merlin looked at Morgana when she turned her telly off. "What are you-?"

"Shh. Listen." Merlin sat still and heard Vivian.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Arthur."

"Stay away from him? I have known Arthur for eight years now. I can't just cut all contact with him."

"You can. And you will. I know that you like him Gwen. Making him meals, hoping that he will notice you. It's pathetic. How could someone like Arthur look twice at you. He only puts up with you because you are his sisters best friend. You either stop all contact yourself. Or I'll bring myself into it where Arthur will come out of it hating you." Vivian opened the door and looked back at a shocked looking Gwen. "Just remember Gwen. Not only do I always get what I want. But, I never make threats. Just promises." and with that, Vivian shut the door behind her.

Morgana opened her bedroom door and put her arm around Gwen's shoulder who was looking at her feet and looking upset. Merlin followed Morgana out and looked at the door which Vivian had just walked out of. "Oh, bring it on." Merlin said, making Morgana smile.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Shall I continue? If so, chapter two will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC. **

**Chapter two is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D **

****

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Gwen was sat on the settee with a cup of tea in her hand that Merlin had just made her. Morgana was sat at the side of her whilst Merlin was standing looking down at Gwen. "You are not to cut contact with Arthur."

Gwen looked up at Merlin. "I don't want to Merlin. But I've got no choice. We all know what she's like. I don't want Arthur to end up hating me."

"Arthur will never hate you Gwen. You are not going to cut all contact off with Arthur."

"But Merlin-"

"But nothing Guinevere."

"Oo, he used your full name. Something he only does when he's determined about something."

Merlin smiled at Morgana before looking at Gwen. "Just promise me that you will carry on as you always do."

"But Vivian-"

"Now has me and Morgana to deal with. Isn't that right babe?"

"It is. Don't worry Gwen. We'll sort it."

Merlin picked up his jacket. "Right. I'm off home. I need to talk to Arthur."

"No Merlin. You can't tell him about Vivian."

"I'm not going to Gwen. I promise."

"What are you going to talk to him about then?" Gwen asked.

"What month are we in?"

"May." Gwen answered.

"What have we done every year in may since we all became friends in school?"

"We've gone camping for four days." Morgana answered.

"That's right. And me and Arthur always sort it out. That's what I'm going to talk to him about. I promise you Gwen. I will not mention Vivian."

When Gwen smiled and nodded her head, Merlin kissed Morgana, said bye to them both and left.

* * *

Merlin walked into the flat he shared with Arthur and cringed when he heard Vivian giggling. Merlin walked into the living room area and saw Arthur sat in the chair watching telly whilst Vivian was sat on the settee with her feet up, talking on her phone.

Arthur looked up. "Hey Merlin. What are you doing back? I thought that you would have stayed with Morgana for a bit."

"I would have done, but I thought I'd leave because at the minute she is comforting a very upset Gwen."

Vivian who had been looking between Merlin and Arthur told whoever she was on the phone to that she would ring them back.

Arthur sat up. "Who's upset Guinevere?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. But I wanted to talk to you anyway Arthur because it's may, and what do all four of us do in may for four days."

Arthur grinned. "Camping."

"Camping!" Vivian shrieked.

"Yeah. We've done it since school Gwen and Morgana in one tent, me and Arthur in the other tent." Merlin saw the disgusted look on Vivian's face and got an idea. "Hey, why don't you come with us, you're Arthur's girlfriend after all."

Vivian felt like slapping Merlin. She detested camping. But Gwen was going so she had no choice but to go so she could keep an eye out, also, she wanted to keep Arthur happy so she could continue to spend his money. "Of course. It sounds like fun."

Arthur stood up. "It is fun." He took his phone out of his pocket. "I'm just going to give Guinevere a ring, see if she's alright, and see if I can find out who upset her so I can beat the fuck out of them." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

As soon as he shut the door behind him Merlin bent down grabbed hold of Vivian's legs, swinging them off the settee so he could sit down. "Now you listen and you listen good. You threatened and made my friend cry. That's a very big mistake. I am now involved and believe me when I say that Arthur will come out of this hating you and liking Gwen a lot more than he already does. You've picked on the wrong person this time. Just like you Vivian, I don't make threats. Only promises."

Before Vivian could respond, Arthur came walking out of the kitchen. "Well she says she's alright but I know she isn't. She wouldn't tell me who upset her. She sounded upset on the phone so I made her laugh and cheered her up." Arthur looked at Vivian who had a surprised look on her face. "Vivian, what's up with your face?"

"Nothing." she slipped her shoes on, walked over to Arthur and kissed him. "I have to go. I'll ring you tomorrow." Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin with a frown on his face. Merlin just shrugged his shoulders before turning back round to watch what was on the telly.

* * *

The next day Merlin walked into Morgana and Gwen's flat. He was there to tell them that he and Arthur had sorted it all and they will be leaving in a few days. He just shut the door behind him when he felt someone slap him on the arm. He turned around to see Gwen stood there. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"You said that you wouldn't tell Arthur anything."

"And I didn't. All I said, was that I came home earlier than I was going to because you was upset. He asked me who upset you and I told him that you wouldn't give me a name."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's alright." Merlin walked further into the flat and sat down next to Morgana. Gwen followed and sat in the chair. "Me and Arthur have sorted everything out and we leave in a few days. And guess what? Vivian's coming."

"What!" Morgana and Gwen asked in unison.

"I invited her. She is Arthur's girlfriend after all."

Morgana started to smile when she saw a smirk appear on Merlin's face.

"What are you planning?"

"Plenty."

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter three will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Merlin was loading Arthur's car up with Morgana helping him. Morgana was making as much room as she could in the boot of Arthur's car before Merlin put something in and Gwen was carrying things from the flat to the car. Gwen had just placed a bag down and turned around to come face to face with Vivian. "Just to remind you. I'll be watching you."

Merlin who saw Gwen come face to face with Vivian, stopped packing the car walked up to them and draped his arm over Gwen's shoulder. "And just to remind you Vivian. _I'll_ be watching _you._" Vivian scoffed and dropped her bag to the floor before storming back inside. Merlin picked the bag up and walked back over to Morgana. "Keep an eye out."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

Merlin didn't answer. He got a small tub out of his pocket and half emptied the tub into Vivian's bag and shook it before putting it in the back of the car. "What was that powder that you just put in her bag?"

"Itching powder." Merlin said making Morgana smile. "She'll need to bathe after her torture of scratching continuously. You'll help her won't you?"

"By pushing her in? Of course I will. I'm all for helping people."

"And I just happen to know where you can push the poor unsuspecting Vivian in the lake."

"Signal me before you push her in. I want to see her face as she goes in." Merlin turned around to see Gwen stood there with a grin on her face.

* * *

Once the car was packed Merlin turned to Gwen and Morgana. "We have three tents. Me and Arthur in one, you two in another and Vivian in one on her own. We are only away for four days and nights. You two don't mind not getting a full nights sleep do you?"

"Absolutely not." Gwen and Morgana said in unison.

After driving for about an hour. Arthur pulled up in front of a row of garages. "Right then. Everyone out. We'll unpack the car, get changed and then get walking." Arthur said as they all got out of the car. "Walking?" asked Vivian.

"Yeah. We all carry our own backpacks. It's about an hours walk but some of the scenery you see is beautiful." Merlin said.

"I can't walk far in these shoes." Vivian said pointing down at her high heels.

"That's why Arthur said we are to change." Morgana pointed out. "We can change in the public toilets over there." Morgana said as she pointed to a small building.

After getting all of the stuff out of the car, Arthur drove it into one of the garages and locked it up. "Let's all get changed. The sooner we get there the better. With luck we can get our tents up and get settled before nightfall."

After they all got their own backpack, they set off towards the small building to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were waiting outside wearing jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with trainers with Morgana and Gwen who were wearing tight skin leggings and a top with trainers. They were all waiting for Vivian. "Come on Vivian, we need to get going if we are to get the tents up before sundown." Arthur shouted.

"I'm coming." she yelled back. Morgana sighed and walked over to the door and scoffed when she saw Vivian. "You can't wear that. I know it's going to be hot whilst we are walking, but don't be stupid. Cover yourself up a bit more." Arthur walked up to Morgana and looked at Vivian. "You're not serious? Morgana's right put something else on." Vivian huffed and turned to go and change.

"What was she wearing?" Merlin asked.

"Some shorts." Arthur answered. Morgana laughed. "Shorts? More like hot pants."

"Looks like someone wants to silently tell you that Arthur is hers." Merlin whispered to Gwen who smiled.

Five minutes later, Vivian came out wearing something similar to Morgana and Gwen.

"That's better. Lets get going." Arthur said and took the lead with Morgana behind him followed by Vivian then Gwen with Merlin at the back.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking Merlin managed to turn a laugh into a cough. Vivian had been scratching for the last fifteen minutes and for the last five minutes she got aggressive with it. "Arthur, stop walking." Arthur stopped which made everyone else stop. "What's up Vivian?" Merlin asked. He gave Morgana a knowing look and she looked around her to see that they were all standing on a log above a lake. She grinned.

"I'm itching all over."

"You've probably got a tick." Gwen suggested.

"What all over?" Vivian snapped. "It is likely Vivian." Arthur reasoned.

"How do I get rid of them? I can't take much more of this."

"Easy." Morgana said and she shoved her arms out towards Vivian and pushed her off the log into the water. Vivian squealed as she fell into the water. "Arthur save me."

"Save you? It's knee deep."

"I don't care if it's ankle deep, get me out of here." Arthur sighed and looked at Morgana. "Wipe that smirk off your face." he said before jumping off the log and into the water to get Vivian. Arthur picked Vivian up and carried her out of the water. Vivian looked over Arthur's shoulder and glared at Merlin, Morgana and Gwen who were holding on to each other to stop themselves from falling over from laughing.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter four will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

They made it to where they were going to stay without anything else happening. Merlin and Arthur put the tents up and Morgana and Gwen went to fetch fire wood whilst Vivian sat on a nearby log and filed her nails.

Merlin, Morgana and Gwen decided not to do anything to Vivian the first night. After Vivian found out that for food they would be eating was the fish that Arthur and Merlin caught, she turned her nose up at it and went into her tent where she stayed for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Vivian walked out of her tent and up to Arthur who was sat on a log talking to Merlin whilst he poked the fire with a long stick. "Where are the showers?"

"Showers? There are no showers Vivian."

"Then how am I supposed to wash?"

"There's a lake there." Arthur said pointing to the lake nearby.

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I am, there is nothing in the water that will harm you. I wouldn't let you go in otherwise."

"I would." Merlin said earning a nudge from Arthur.

"I'm not stripping down and washing whilst he is sat there." she said pointing at Merlin.

Merlin looked up at her. "You bathe in the lake whilst wearing your swimsuit."

Vivian scoffed. There was no way she wanted to bathe in her swimsuit with people sitting close by where they could see.

Just then Gwen and Morgana came out of their tent wearing a two piece swimsuit, Morgana's two piece was a deep blue whereas Gwen's was lilac. They dropped their towels on the floor near Arthur and Merlin's feet and ran into the lake.

Vivian looked at Arthur to see him watching Gwen, to Merlin who had a smirk on his face whilst looking at her.

Vivian turned and went back into her tent, coming out minutes later in her swimsuit. Merlin noticed that when Vivian went into the lake, she couldn't have been any further away from Morgana and Gwen if she tried.

Ten minutes later, Vivian got out with her towel wrapped around her and walked into her tent, zipping it shut.

"Barrel of laughs she is, isn't she. I'm glad I asked her to come along."

Arthur chuckled. "She's just not used to camping, that's all."

"Neither were the four of us when we first started but we didn't walk around like a-"

"Like a what Merlin?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow at Merlin.

"Nothing." Merlin stood up and walked into the tent that he and Arthur shared, coming out minutes later wearing some shorts and went into the lake.

* * *

"I don't know Morgana." Gwen said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Why not Gwen. The only person who will see will be Arthur, we will make it look like we were messing about and what happens will be an accident."

"What if our faces give it away?"

"Arthur will be too busy looking elsewhere. The only person who will know we planned it will be Vivian, and when she points it out to Arthur he will stick up for us saying it was an accident."

"I still don't know."

"Gwen. You want Arthur don't you?" asked Merlin.

"Yes."

"Then we have to do this. Not only do we have to get Arthur to see you in a different way, we need him to see how Vivian really is."

Gwen sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

Morgana looked up. "And the timing couldn't be anymore perfect. Vivian has just come out of her tent and joined Arthur."

Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Vivian glaring at them all. He turned back to face Gwen and Morgana. "Lets do this."

* * *

"Vivian why did you agree to come with us, clearly you're not having a good time."

"I want to be with you Arthur."

"You are with me every day. We are only here for a couple more days. You would have only gone without seeing me for three days."

Vivian sighed and looked at Merlin, Gwen and Morgana. "So childish. They need to grow up."

"It's called 'having fun' Vivian." Arthur said as he watched Merlin splashing water at Gwen and Morgana, wishing he was with them. He watched as Gwen made a big splash that drenched Merlin. Gwen squealed in delight when she saw Merlin go after her whilst Morgana laughed as she watched. Gwen made it out of the lake and started to run, her towel on the floor forgotten.

Arthur laughed as he saw Gwen running towards him whilst looking over her shoulder at Merlin, who was a lot closer to her than she thought.

Merlin reached out to grab Gwen, but missed and caught the tie at the back of Gwen's bikini top, when he pulled it he came to a stop with a worrying look on his face when he realised what he'd done.

Gwen came to a stop in front of Arthur when she felt the tie on her top being pulled, as soon as she felt her bikini top fall, revealing all to Arthur, she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

"Oh my god Gwen. I'm so sorry." Merlin said.

Arthur took his t-shirt off and put it over Gwen's head, pulling it down. Once her chest was covered, Gwen put her arms through the sleeves and looked shyly up at Arthur. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Arthur said, smiling at Gwen, completely oblivious to an absolutely furious Vivian standing at the side of him.

Arthur watched Gwen walk away until he felt someone hit him on the arm. "Oi."

Arthur looked away from Gwen and looked at Vivian "What?"

"They did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?"

"They planned for her to lose her top in front of you."

"Don't be stupid Vivian. It was just a bit of fun they were having until something happened. It was an accident." he said before walking into his tent to change.

When the tent closed behind Arthur, Merlin walked up to Vivian. "Actually, you were right. It was all planned, and I'd say it worked perfectly. Wouldn't you?" he said before walking away to pick up Morgana's towel to wrap around her as she was just getting out of the lake.

Morgana looked over Merlin's shoulder at Vivian as he wrapped her towel round her and couldn't help but smirk at Vivian when she saw her shaking with fury.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter five will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. This chapter is dedicated to 'Jammeke' as it was their idea I used in this chapter. Thank you :D**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to all who have reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Arthur going for a walk with Vivian whilst Morgana, Merlin and Gwen stayed where they were camped. Gwen decided to tidy up a bit and fetch firewood so Merlin and Morgana could spend some time alone together. After she tided up a bit, she went to fetch some firewood.

When she collected as much as she could she started to head back to camp. On her way back she saw Vivian stalk past her, totally blanking her.

"Vivian, come on, don't be like that." Arthur said, walking after her, but came to a stop when he saw Gwen stood on her own. "Guinevere." he held his arms out and took the firewood out of her arms. "You shouldn't be carrying all of this on your own." Arthur started to move with Gwen following. "Why are you here on your own. I don't want you in the woods on your own."

"Vivian is." Gwen pointed out.

"Vivian is a lot closer to camp then you are. Come on." Gwen smiled and followed Arthur back to camp.

"Merlin why didn't you go with Guinevere when she went to get some wood?"

"She didn't go that far in to collect wood." Merlin stated. Merlin knew that Gwen was alright seeing as it was still light, but acting as though he wasn't bothered only made Arthur defend Gwen and show he was concerned for her in front of Vivian.

"She was only gone for half an hour before she came back with you."

"I don't care Merlin." Vivian stormed off to her tent and closed the flaps, zipping them down so no-one could see her. "What's up with Vivian?" Morgana asked.

"Don't ask. I'll get some more firewood."

"I hope he doesn't go to where we got firewood from yesterday." Gwen said, smiling when she saw Arthur go to where he found her.

"Why not Gwen?"

"That's why I was so long. I went to get some firewood but had to move away and find somewhere else. There's the biggest ants nest there." Gwen shuddered just thinking about it.

"Wouldn't it be just awful if them ants found their way into a certain tent?" Merlin asked making Gwen and Morgana smile.

* * *

That night when they all said goodnight to each other (Vivian said night to Arthur and ignored Merlin, Morgana and Gwen before shutting herself away in her tent) Merlin took Morgana to one side. "Arthur is a light sleeper, how clumsy I am, he'll wake up if I try to sneak out. We all wake up about eight thirty."

"I'll set my phone alarm for seven thirty, go and get some ants from that ants nest and let them lose in Vivian's tent."

Merlin grinned. "Try not to let Arthur catch you grinning. Vivian can see you, but not Arthur."

"Don't worry Merlin. I better get to sleep. The sooner I'm asleep, the sooner morning will come. And I can't wait." Morgana kissed Merlin goodnight before going in her tent.

"We are not going to put ants in her tent are we?" Gwen asked once Morgana zipped the flaps of their tent shut. "We aren't. I am. Get some sleep. No doubt Vivian will wake you tomorrow morning with her screaming."

* * *

Morgana woke the next morning to her phone alarm going off, she quickly turned it off before it woke anybody else and quietly left the tent to go to the place to where Gwen said the ants nest was. She put quite a few in a small container and headed back to camp. She looked at her phone to see the time and saw that she only had about twenty minutes before the rest started to wake.

She quietly approached Vivian's tent and crouched down. Seeing the smallest gap where Vivian didn't fasten it all the way, Morgana took the lid off the container and shook it gently, letting the ants make their way through the gap of Vivian's tent.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin shot up when they both heard a piercing squeal. "Who's squealing?" Merlin said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Arthur was trying to open his and Merlin's tent when he heard Vivian scream. "Get the fuck away from me. I don't want your help."

Finally managing to open the tent Arthur and Merlin crawled out of it and stood up. Merlin tried his hardest not to laugh when he saw Vivian doing, what he only thought was, a weird dance, flapping her arms about and slapping her legs as she kept kicking them in the air.

"Vivian? What are you doing?"

Vivian turned and saw Arthur and Merlin stood watching her. Vivian saw that whilst Arthur had a look of confusion on his face, Merlin had the biggest smile on his face whilst shaking, trying not to laugh out loud. She had know doubt who was behind this.

"Ants Arthur. They are in my tent, and all over me."

"Then why are you still dancing around? Jump into the lake and get rid of them."

"The lake is cold at this time of the morning." she screamed back.

"Let them irritate you further then." Arthur yelled.

Vivian ran into the lake and dipped her head under the surface to get rid of them all whilst Arthur went to Vivian's tent and emptied it before taking it down and chucking it in the water.

"Arthur what are you doing? Where am I meant to sleep now?"

"You can still sleep in your tent Vivian. This will get rid of them all. The tent will dry out through the day and me and Merlin will put it up again later."

After Vivian sorted herself out and Arthur sorted her tent out and laid it in the sun to dry, they all sat having breakfast. "What I don't understand is how they got in your tent?" Morgana innocently said.

"Probably because Vivian's tent is the closest to where their nest is. I've had to find somewhere else to get firewood from because there is a big ants nest. And the tents go in a row starting with Vivian's then Arthur and Merlin's then ours." Gwen said looking at everyone as she explained.

"That must be it. Well have to be careful." Arthur stood up and walked over to where Vivian's tent was to turn it over.

"You did this." Vivian accused, looking at Merlin.

"How could I do it? Arthur is such a light sleeper, all I have to do is turn over and he can wake up. How am I to get out of the tent without him knowing? Besides. I thought I'd give you a rest after I was the one behind the itching powder."

Vivian looked at Morgana and Gwen. "It was my turn this time." Morgana said with a smirk on her face.

Vivian looked at Gwen. "So I guess that means it's your turn next. Well I can tell you now. Don't. You. Dare." Vivian said through gritted teeth.

Seeing how pissed off Vivian was made Gwen smile. "But I do dare."

"Change your face." Arthur said looking at Vivian as he sat back down. "You're not still angry about this morning are you? It's all sorted now. These things happen." Vivian ignored Arthur and continued to look daggers at Gwen, Morgana and Merlin.

* * *

_What do you think? _

_Chapter six will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Once they all finished breakfast and got washed and dressed. Gwen and Morgana said they were going for a walk.

Vivian walked up to Merlin. "Aren't you going with them?"

"No. Why? Should I?"

"Yes because I want to be on my own with Arthur for a bit."

"I'm not stopping you."

"You are if I want us to be on our own and you're here."

"No I'm not. It's not as if I'm going to be sitting in between you both." Merlin said and walked away before Vivian could say anything.

* * *

"And what do I do once he takes me to my tent?"

"Just talk to him and see where it leads to. There is not much to do now Gwen. If Arthur does what I hope he will do then it's obvious that he likes you as well. Then tomorrow. Arthur will know exactly what Vivian is like." Morgana explained.

Gwen nodded. "Ok."

Morgana smiled. "Right. Sit down and look like you are in pain, I'll be right back." Morgana said and walked away.

* * *

Morgana ran back into camp and saw Merlin and Arthur talking and laughing whilst Vivian was sunbathing. She stopped in front of Arthur and Merlin, who stopped laughing when they saw her. She rested her hands on her thighs whilst getting her breath back.

"Morgana, what's up? Where's Guinevere?"

"We was out walking and she fell. She can't put any weight on her ankle. Merlin can you come with me, you will have to carry her back."

"I don't think so." Arthur said before Merlin could say anything. "How clumsy he is, he will fall over and cause her more injury. I'll go."

"Arthur. Let Merlin go, Morgana asked him and not you." Vivian said as she stood up.

"I don't care Vivian. You don't know Merlin like I do. The bloke can't walk a few hundred yards without falling, stumbling or walking into something. I'm going."

Vivian huffed and stamped her foot in anger before walking off. "What's up with her now?" Arthur sighed. Merlin looked at Arthur. "You really don't know?" he said and left before Arthur could answer. Arthur just frowned as he watched Merlin walk away before looking at Morgana. "Show me where Guinevere is." Morgana nodded and started to walk away so Arthur could follow her.

* * *

Gwen sat on the rock waiting for Morgana to return, when she heard footsteps approaching, she did what Morgana told her to and sat with a pained look on her face whilst nursing her right ankle.

"Guinevere. What happened?" Arthur asked as he crouched down to be eye level with her. "I fell when we started to make our way back. I can't put any weight on it without it causing more pain." Gwen lied as she saw Morgana out of the corner of her eye smiling.

"It's probably badly sprained. Here. Put your arm around my neck."

"Gwen did as she was told then felt Arthur slide one of his arms around her back whilst his other arm went under her legs, at the back of her knees and he stood up, picking Gwen up with him.

Once they had made it back to camp, Arthur saw that Vivian was nowhere in sight and Merlin, who was sitting on a log, jumped up and rushed over to them when he saw them. "Gwen. Are you alright?"

"Of course she isn't. Where's Vivian?"

"I haven't seen her since she stormed off after you told her that you was going to get Gwen." Merlin answered.

"She's probably gone to cool down. Can you keep turning the tent for it to dry? I want to get Guinevere in her tent so she can rest her ankle."

"Of course we will." Morgana said and smiled at Merlin, who smiled back when they saw Arthur carry Gwen into her tent and close the flaps, hiding them both from view.

* * *

Arthur laid Gwen down and gently lifted her right ankle and put a bag under it before gently lowering it onto the bag. "If you keep it raised, it will reduce the swelling. I know it's not swollen at the minute but it will do, that's why I have done this now, it will stop the swelling." Gwen smiled in thanks and Arthur laid on Morgana's bed on his side, propping himself up on his elbow whilst looking at Gwen. "As soon as you get away for a few days you end up getting hurt."

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah. But never mind. I'm away from home and not at work. As long as I rest my ankle I'll be fine. I can still enjoy myself. Thank you for carrying me back. Morgana said she was going to come back with Merlin."

"I wasn't going to let him carry you. How clumsy he is, he would have either dropped you or fell over whilst carrying you."

"He probably would have. You don't have to stay in here with me Arthur."

"I want to."

"What about Vivian?"

"Lets not talk about her. Anyway now I've got you alone, you can tell me who had you in tears the other day."

"No Arthur."

"Why not?"

"Because you said that you would beat them up when you found out who it was."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you doing that."

"Why? Do I know them or something?" Gwen looked away. "It is someone I know isn't it?"

"It is."

"It wasn't Merlin was it?"

"No Arthur. Merlin would never do anything to upset me, he was mad though because he had a go at them." as soon as Gwen said it, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Merlin knows." Gwen nodded. "Right." Arthur said and made to get up but Gwen stopped him. "He won't tell you Arthur because he promised me he wouldn't." Arthur laid back down. "Does Morgana know."

"She does."

"Why tell them and not me Guinevere?"

"I didn't tell them. The person who upset me barged their way into my flat as I got home from work. They said their bit, threatened me, then left."

"They threatened you?"

Gwen ignored Arthur and carried on talking. "After they left Merlin and Morgana came out of Morgana's room saying they heard everything."

"If they didn't hear, would you have told them?"

"No."

"Well you can tell me."

"I won't."

"I'll make you."

"How?"

Instead of answering, Arthur leaned over and started tickling Gwen who started to laugh. "Arthur, stop it."

Arthur laughed and continued to tickle Gwen. "Tell me."

"No." After a while of tickling Gwen, Arthur realised she wasn't going to tell. He stopped tickling her but didn't move away from where he was leaning over her. He glanced down to her lips then back up to her eyes before moving his head down to kiss her.

As soon as his lips touched Gwen's, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Laughter from outside made Gwen realise what was happening and pushed Arthur away from her. Arthur smiled at her and moved back, leaning on his elbow once more. No sooner had he done this, the flaps to the tent opened and an angry Vivian poked her head in. "Arthur what are you doing in here with her?"

"I carried her back, laid her down and propped her ankle up so it wouldn't swell."

"Well, why didn't you come out after you did that?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Guinevere for a while." Arthur looked at Gwen. "You stay here and rest. I'll come and check on you in a bit." Gwen smiled at Arthur as he made his way out of the tent. When he was gone Vivian looked at Gwen. "Just what have you done to your ankle?"

"Honestly? Absolutely nothing." Gwen smiled when Vivian growled before leaving the tent.

Arthur walked up to Merlin who was grinning. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing."

"Yes you are. Tell me."

"What do you think of Gwen?"

"Guinevere? She's my friend who I care for."

"And have feelings for."

"Feelings?"

"Yes Arthur. You have feelings for Gwen and I can prove it."

"Prove it?"

"You kissed her. In the tent."

"Merlin."

"Yes?"

"What happened in the tent."

"Yes?"

"Speak of it again and I'll kill you."

"What are you two on about?" Morgana said as she walked up to them both.

"Arthur kissed Gwen in the tent." Merlin said forgetting about what Arthur just threatened to do if he mentioned it again.

"_Mer_lin." Arthur said giving him a look. Merlin just realised what he said and started to edge backwards. "Well we need to get dinner started. Oh look there's no firewood, I'll get some." He blurted out before running from Arthur.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter seven will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter seven is up. This chapter is dedicated to COOPER101 as it was her idea I used in this chapter. Thank you :D**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

When dinner was made, Arthur stood up and walked over to Gwen and Morgana's tent. Ignoring Vivian's "Where are you going?" Vivian watched as Arthur went into the tent and felt like throwing something when she saw him come out with Gwen in his arms. He sat her down next to Morgana and took his seat next to Vivian. "Can't have you eating in there on your own can we."

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin grinned at the interaction between Gwen and Arthur in front of Vivian.

"Am I missing something?" asked Vivian.

"What do you mean?"Arthur said looking at her. "Well, Merlin has had that stupid grin on his face all day."

"Merlin's grin is not stupid." Morgana said glaring at Vivian.

"Yes it is. It's about time he changed it."

Morgana stood up. "I'll change your face." Morgana threatened.

Vivian stood up and faced her, well, nearly faced her, with her being small, she had to look up. "You just try." Before Morgana could act, Arthur stood up and got between them. "Alright that's enough. Vivian, Morgana sit down. Vivian, Merlin's grin isn't stupid, it's just a daft grin that he has, as to why he has been grinning all day, your guess is as good as mine. Morgana, don't threaten Vivian."

"Oh I can't threaten her but it's alright when she-" Morgana broke off, remembering that she promised Gwen that she wouldn't tell Arthur about Vivian threatening her.

"When she what?"

"Nothing Arthur. Forget it." Morgana pushed her food to the side. "I'm not hungry anymore. Sitting here facing that." she paused to look at Vivian before continuing. "Has put me right off. I'm going for a walk."

"There is no need to storm off." Vivian said, watching Morgana walk away. "She hasn't stormed off. She's walked away before doing something drastic to the one that has pissed her off." Gwen said.

* * *

Morgana came back when it started to get dark. Vivian saw her come back and smirked at her. Morgana walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "Unless you want to eat your meals through a straw, you wipe that smirk off your face." before walking over to Merlin who put his arm around her. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Merlin. Tent's dry. Lets get it back up." Morgana went into her and Gwen's tent to keep Gwen company whilst Arthur and Merlin put the tent up.

"You shouldn't let her wind you up."

"I know. But it don't matter, lets see who's smiling tomorrow."

"Are you sure Vivian will fall for it?"

"A chance to have a go at you again whilst no-one is around? Of course she'll fall for it."

* * *

Morgana left Gwen in the tent and went outside and saw that Arthur and Merlin had just finished putting the tent up. "There you go Vivian."

"I don't want to sleep in it."

"Vivian all the ants are gone." Arthur said.

"Yes, but my tent is still nearest to the ants nest."

"Lets swap then. Me and Gwen will have your tent. And you can have ours." Morgana offered.

"Vivian looked and saw that Gwen and Morgana's tent was closest to the lake. "What if the tide comes in?"

Merlin couldn't help but laugh whilst Arthur looked at Vivian gone out. "Tide? We're on a bank with a lake nearby. We're not on the fucking sea coast." Arthur said which caused Merlin to laugh harder.

"Fine."

Morgana went and told Gwen that they were swapping tents with Vivian and picked up some of their stuff. "Hobble out of the tent Gwen, see what Arthur does. Vivian isn't very happy at the moment, lets see if we can push her a bit further."

"Why isn't she very happy?" Morgana told Gwen what Vivian had said and Gwen couldn't help but laugh. "Right, I'll go out first and you hobble along behind me."

Morgana walked out of the tent carrying some bags that Merlin took off her. And Gwen followed, hobbling behind her. "Guinevere. What are you doing?" Arthur walked over to her and picked her up. "Arthur!" Vivian scolded, seeing Arthur pick Gwen up.

"What? She's not to put weight on her ankle." Arthur carried her over to the logs that surrounded the fire and sat her down. "Thank you Arthur."

"You're welcome Guinevere."

Whilst Arthur was with Gwen. Merlin leaned over to whisper in Morgana's ear. "You know. Vivian didn't want that tent because she thought that she was to wake up in the morning, finding herself floating on the lake. Shall you and I make that happen for her?"

Morgana smirked and looked at Merlin. "Lets."

* * *

When Merlin was sure that Arthur was asleep, he crept out of his tent to see Morgana already outside waiting for him. "Shall we?" Merlin said, gesturing Morgana over to the tent where Vivian was.

"Yes."

Merlin was about to open Vivian's tent when Morgana stopped him. "What's up?"

"What if she wakes up?"

"You run back into your tent and I will run towards the woods."

Morgana frowned. "Why the woods?"

"Where else would I go to relieve myself?" Morgana nodded and watched as Merlin carefully opened the tent flaps. They each got a corner of the inflatable bed and started to drag it out of the tent. However, when Vivian turned in her sleep, Merlin and Morgana froze, watching Vivian carefully, who mumbled something about money before continuing to sleep. "If she's not awake spending money, she's spending it in her sleep." Merlin whispered, making Morgana smile.

Getting to the waters edge, Merlin and Morgana gave the inflatable bed a nudge so it was floating on the surface. Merlin put his arm around Morgana. "The lake is calm, she won't drift far. She'll still be close enough to wake us up with her squeal in the morning." Morgana laughed quietly and put her arms around Merlin and they both watched as Vivian started to edge slowly away from them.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter eight will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC**

**Chapter eight is up. I want to thank Cooper101 for helping me with this chapter. Thank you :D**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin woke up when they heard an ear splitting squeal. Arthur groaned. "What the fuck is she squealing at now?"

"You shouldn't talk about your girlfriend like that Arthur."

"She's not my girlfriend Merlin."

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"You heard." Arthur unzipped the flaps of the tent and went outside followed by Merlin. Arthur watched Morgana and Gwen come out of their tent.

"ARTHUR." Vivian squealed. Arthur followed the voice with his eyes and saw Vivian in the middle of the lake on her inflatable bed. Arthur turned and looked at Merlin. "That's where you went last night. Who helped you?"

"Morgana. Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Arthur, don't just stand there. Help me." Vivian shouted.

"Stop throwing your arms about. Dip them in the water and use your arms to bring you back." Arthur yelled. All four of them stood and watched as Vivian got on her knees. "What is she doing?" Arthur said. His eyes went wide when he saw her try to stand up. "No. Don't satnd up. It's an inflatable, you'll-"

Too late. Vivian fell backwards, off the inflatable and into the lake. Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana. "Everything that has happened whilst we have been here has been no accident has it."

"No Arthur." Morgana answered.

"Why have you done all of this?"

"Merlin and Morgana planned to make Vivian miserable because of what she did to me Arthur."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "What did she do to you Guinevere?"

Gwen sighed. "She is the one that made me cry and threatened me. She told me that I was to cut you out of my life and if I didn't, then she would make sure that you hated me."

"Guinevere, that will never happen. But she threatened you and made you cry?"

Gwen nodded.

"Then I'm going to enjoy this."

Morgana frowned. "Enjoy what Arthur?"

"Just watch."

* * *

Vivian got out of the water and walked right up to Arthur, ignoring Merlin, Gwen and Morgana at the side of him. "That's it Arthur. I can't take this anymore."

"Take what Vivian."

"Argh. Enough of this bullshit Arthur. Surely you should know that everything that has happened to me whilst we have been here haven't been accidents."

"Why not? Things do happen Vivian."

"I know that things happen, but not all the things that have happened to me in the last forty eight hours."

"Why not?" asked Merlin.

"I'm not talking to you." Vivian snapped at Merlin before turning back to Arthur. "Everything that has happened to me since we arrived here has been their doing." she said, pointing at Morgana, Gwen and Merlin. "The itching powder was Merlin's idea because he told me." Arthur looked at Merlin who shrugged his shoulders at him before looking at Vivian again. "Gwen losing her top in front of you wasn't an accident, they all planned it. Morgana was the one who put ants in my tent. There is fuck all wrong with Gwen's ankle, she is faking all of it just so you carry her around because she knows it pisses me off."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "If you want me to carry you Guinevere, all you have to do is ask and I'll do it." Gwen smiled. "I'll keep that in mind in future Arthur."

"I don't think so. You are going to choose Arthur."

"Choose?"

"Yes. It's either me or them."

Arthur looked at Gwen, Morgana and Merlin before turning back to Vivain with a grin on his face. "Them."

"What?"

"T-h-e-m. Them."

"You can't be serious?"

"Very. Why wouldn't I be?"

"They are just losers who you only call friends because you feel sorry for them. I'm your girlfriend."

"No you're not. You've never been my girlfriend."

"Don't be stupid. Of course I'm your girlfriend. If I'm not your girlfriend then why have you been spending your money on me?"

"It's not my money you've been spending. How can it be when I haven't got that kind of money."

"But you're Arthur Pendragon. You come from a rich family."

"I did."

"Did?" Merlin, Gwen and Morgana frowned along with Vivian.

"Yes. My family ideals are like yours aren't they. Marry someone with a wealthy background. Sort of like an arranged marriage."

"I don't see where you are going with this Arthur."

"If we refuse an arranged marriage. What can happen Vivian?"

"We can get cut off from everything."

Morgana gasped. " Arthur. Uther didn't did he?"

"He did. I was either to spend the rest of my life being married to someone I didn't love and be unhappy, or I could be happy and have nothing. I chose to have nothing and be happy."

"The only thing I own is my flat. And I only own half of that because Merlin owns the other half."

"But-"

"When you refused to marry the man your father set up for you, what happened?"

"I refused, we argued and I left. Two days later, I met you."

"And what happened a few days after you met me?"

"Father asked me to reconsider, saying that I could have all the money I want if I agree to the arranged marriage, but you said that you would take care of me so I told him that the day I spend his money will be the day he can start planning my arranged marriage. Arthur I don't see where you're going with this."

"Well think about it Vivian. I have no money and yet you have continued to spend. Where do you think the money you have been spending has come from?" Vivian stood thinking about it and jumped when Morgana burst out laughing. "Ha ha. I like it Arthur."

Vivian just clicked as to what Arthur was saying and gasped. Arthur smiled. "May I be the first to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding Vivian."

Vivian slapped Arthur round the face. "You bastard."

"Language Vivian. Now then, are you going to get dry and dressed so I can walk you back to where my car is where your father will be waiting or am I going to have to carry you?"

* * *

_Hands up who didn't see that one coming._

_What do you think? Chapter nine will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter nine is up. It's a bit longer than the others. Next chapter will be the last one.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it their favorite. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Arthur was walking back through the woods to get back to the campsite with a grin on his face, thinking about how Vivian reacted.

Vivian refused to do anything, so Morgana and Merlin were only too happy to pack for her.

"I don't care if you have packed all of my stuff up. I am not moving." she had said.

Arthur sighed before he picked her bag up and put it over his left shoulder then walked over to Vivian, doing the same with her over his right shoulder. "Kick and scream all you like. I'm not letting go of you until I see Olaf." he then turned to Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. "See you later." he said before walking off.

When he got to where he parked his car, he saw Olaf leaning against his car. "Did she refuse to leave after you told her?" Olaf asked.

"She did. She said that she would make me pay for this by telling you we did all these awful things to her like covering her in itching powder and putting ants in her tent and letting her drift out onto the lake on her inflatable bed." Arthur replied as he put Vivian down. Olaf looked at his daughter. "Really Vivian. There is no need to make up nasty things about Arthur and his friends because you didn't get your own way."

"But they did do all of them things to me."

"Enough Vivian." Olaf turned to Arthur and ignored Vivian as she got in her dads car, slamming the door shut. "Thank you for your help with this Arthur."

"It's alright Olaf. I was happy to help."

"I haven't caused any trouble have I?"

"Oh no. My girlfriend Guinevere is very understanding."

"Then you're lucky to have her. You ought to keep a hold of that one."

"I intend to." Olaf shook Arthur's hand and got in his car. Arthur couldn't help but smile and wave at Vivian as the car drove away. Even if she did stick her finger up at him.

* * *

Arthur got to the log where Morgana pushed Vivian in and looked up and smiled when he saw Gwen stood there waiting for him. "Guinevere. What are you doing here?"

"Well. It's quite a walk from the car to the campsite and seeing as you had bad company going. I thought you'd like some good company going back." Arthur jumped off the log and landed next to Gwen. "That I do Guinevere." he said and draped his arm around Gwen's shoulders.

During their walk back, Arthur's hand slipped from Gwen's right shoulder to her left hand. Gwen looked down at their hands before looking up at Arthur. "I'm sorry I pushed you away in the tent yesterday. I thought that you was with Vivian, otherwise I wouldn't have done."

"It's my fault for not saying anything but-" Arthur stopped and faced Gwen. "You wouldn't have pushed me away if you knew I wasn't with Vivian?"

"No Arthur."

"Will you push me away now?"

"Only one way to find out."

Arthur smiled and moved his head down towards Gwen's until his lips met hers.

* * *

Merlin was looking in the direction to where Gwen walked off. "It takes an hour to get from here to the car. Gwen left well over an hour ago. She and Arthur should be back by now. What are they doing?"

Morgana looked at Merlin. "You're not serious?"

"What?"

"Arthur has finally got rid of Vivian, Gwen has gone to keep him company on the walk back, which is taking longer then it should and you're wondering what they are doing?"

"Oh." Merlin said when it clicked.

"There it is." Morgana said smiling at Merlin. "There what is?"

"Nothing Merlin. Lets just get the fire started, we can make a start on dinner which they should be back for."

* * *

Arthur pulled away from Gwen with a smile on his face and his arms still around her. "You didn't push me away."

Gwen chuckled before looking serious. "I'm sorry that Uther did that to you."

"Did what?"

"Cut you off from everything."

"He didn't."

Gwen pulled away from Arthur. "You said he did."

"To Vivian, yes. My father isn't as strict as Olaf. He accepted long ago that I would not marry someone he picks out for me. The only thing he is bothered about is to have a grandson so that when he retires from the company 'Pendragon and son' can continue."

"Do you have anyone in mind that you want children with?"

"I'm looking at her." Arthur took Gwen's hand again. "Come on. Lets head back. Merlin and Morgana are probably doing dinner."

* * *

When Arthur, Merlin, Gwen and Morgana sat down to have something to eat, Morgana started talking. "When did Uther cut you off from everything then Arthur?"

"He hasn't. I only told Vivian that. If she knew I was still wealthy she will only say 'please Arthur, we'll work it out, we're great together.' I did this as a favour to Olaf. He helped me with something a while ago and I told him that if there was anything I could do for him then to call me."

"So Uther hasn't cut you off from anything?" Merlin asked.

"No. Father accepted a long while ago that I will marry who I choose and not someone he chooses for me. He told me that as long as I have children to carry on 'Pendragon and son' it doesn't matter."

"Didn't Olaf think what it would have done if you had a girlfriend at the time?" Morgana asked.

"He told me this morning that he hoped he hadn't caused any trouble between me and my girlfriend. But I told him that Guinevere is very understanding."

"You told Olaf that I'm your girlfriend?"

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Aren't you?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

Gwen smiled. "Then yes I am."

Arthur smiled at Gwen before turning to Merlin and Morgana. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day then?" he asked.

"Well for starters. I want to move Merlin's things into my tent and put Gwen's in yours, whenever we have come camping I have wanted to share a tent with Merlin but haven't been able to because you wasn't with Gwen. Now you are, I want Merlin in my tent. Even though it is for one night."

Arthur chuckled. "Alright then."

When they all finished eating, Gwen packed her stuff up and moved it into Arthur's tent whilst Merlin did the same.

* * *

That evening whilst Arthur was collecting some firewood, Merlin and Morgana walked up to him. "Me and Merlin are going for a walk. Merlin's taking me somewhere he says is the perfect place to watch the sunset, so don't wait up."

"Alright. Have fun."

"You as well. We know you will." Merlin said smiling.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because as we was leaving, Gwen was getting undressed to go for a swim."

Arthur dropped what little firewood he had collected and made his way back to camp.

"We'll pick up some firewood on the way back then shall we?" Merlin called after him, not getting an answer.

* * *

Arthur made it back to the campsite and saw Gwen in the lake with her back to him. After quietly changing into his shorts, he crept into the lake and made his way towards Gwen.

Gwen jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist from behind and whisper in her ear. "Boo." Gwen turned in Arthur's arms and put her arms around his neck.

"You know. When I saw you, Morgana and Merlin the other day I hated that I couldn't join you."

"Well Morgana and Merlin have gone off somewhere, so it looks like you will have to put up with me." she said with a smile on her face.

"Looks like it." Arthur whispered before moving in to kiss Gwen. After a while of kissing, Gwen pulled back when she felt the strings on her bikini top being pulled. "Arthur."

"What? It's not like I haven't seen them before."

Gwen giggled. "I know that, but we're best to leave it until we are safe behind closed doors and not out in the open for Merlin and Morgana to stumble upon us."

"Oi you two. Get out of there before you go all wrinkly." Merlin yelled.

Arms still wrapped around each other, they looked towards the bank and saw that Merlin and Morgana had come back. "If you're not wearing anything, we'll turn our backs." Merlin yelled before laughing, along with Morgana.

"Shut up Merlin."

When Arthur and Gwen got out the lake, Merlin chucked them both a towel. "Me and Morgana are going to turn in. We have to set off early tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and him and Gwen said night to them both. After they were both dry, they decided to turn in themselves. Arthur and Gwen got in the tent and Arthur looked around. "Oh look at that. You must have left your sleeping bag in the other tent."

"How convenient. It was here when I moved my stuff."

"Well it isn't here now."

"What have you done with it?"

"I haven't done anything with it. We can't disturb Merlin and Morgana. It looks like we will have to squeeze into mine."

Gwen laughed but laid down and snuggled up to Arthur.

* * *

Morgana lifted her head off Merlin's chest and looked behind her. "Merlin? Why have we got three sleeping bags in here?" Merlin just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head instead of answering.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Chapter ten will be up within three to four days._

_Review? x_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**The final chapter is up.**

**I want to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You people are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning, Arthur and Merlin were putting the tents down and packing their stuff up whilst Gwen and Morgana made breakfast. "Ha."

Gwen and Morgana turned to see Arthur holding a sleeping bag. "I told you that you left it in the other tent. And you blamed me."

"You must have put it back in the other tent when I was in the lake because I know that I put it in your tent."

"She did Arthur. I saw her lie her sleeping bag out next to yours." Morgana said.

"Yep. Then I took it away and put it back in Morgana's tent whilst you two were wrapped around each other in the lake." as soon as Merlin said it, he ducked.

Arthur looked at him. "What are you ducking for?"

"Aren't you going to hit me around the back of the head?"

"No. Me and Gwen had to share, so it was nice." Arthur looked at Gwen then back at Merlin. "On second thoughts." he said before hitting Merlin around the back of the head. "Ow. You said you wasn't going to hit me."

"And I wasn't. But then I remembered. Gwen had a go and blamed me for her missing sleeping bag and it was you all along."

Merlin looked at Gwen. "Sorry Gwen."

"That's alright Merlin."

"Hang on a minute. How come when he says sorry you forgive him straight away, even though he did it, but when I say sorry, you won't accept it."

"Why would you apologise in the first place if you knew you was in the right Arthur." Morgana asked.

Arthur stood in silence for a few seconds before speaking. "You just carry on cooking breakfast whilst me and Merlin get these tents down."

Morgana smirked and carried on helping Gwen, leaving Arthur and Merlin to pack the rest of the stuff away.

* * *

Once all packed and they had their breakfast, they set off towards the car. "You know. I think it's safe to say that it will be a long while before I forget this camping trip." Morgana said. Gwen laughed. "I won't forget it in a hurry. I still can't believe you two talked me into losing my top in front of Arthur."

"I'm glad they did."

Gwen looked at Arthur. "You would be."

The rest of the walk they spent time talking and laughing about what they did.

"I would have loved to have seen her face when you told her you planned it Merlin." Arthur said as he got in the car, Gwen at the side of him with Merlin and Morgana in the back.

* * *

They decided to drop of Morgana and Gwen's stuff first before going to Arthur and Merlin's flat. When they pulled up outside Arthur and Merlin's flat all four of them saw Uther stood outside, leaning against his car.

Arthur got out of his car and helped Gwen out before walking over to his father, hand in hand with Gwen.

Uther spotted them holding hands and looked at Arthur. "You go away with Vivian and you come back with Gwen. How did that happen?"

"Come inside father. I'll explain everything. Well, Morgana and Merlin can explain everything since they were the ones behind it."

Uther looked at Morgana. "I should have known you had something to do with it." Morgana just smiled and followed everyone into the flat, where they had Uther laughing when he learnt of what went on during their camping trip.

* * *

**Epilogue. Eighteen months later.**

Merlin drove the car up the pathway towards the big house and parked it behind Arthur's car. Arthur and Gwen were stood next to their car waiting for Merlin and Morgana to show up. Merlin pulled up and got out the car, he ran round to the other side and helped his eight month pregnant wife Morgana out of the car, who looked far from pleased when she realised where she was. "Merlin. I am eight and a half months pregnant. I am not glowing, I am fat, I don't glide, I waddle. My ankles are swollen, my back and feet are killing me, I want to pee every ten minutes. And when you say I'll take you somewhere that will cheer you up, I was stupid enough to believe you. What part of that tiny brain of yours thought that coming to where Vivian now lives would cheer me up?"

"Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

"Merlin last time you said that to me this happened." she said pointing to her stomach, causing Arthur to burst out laughing. "So forgive me for not believing you." she continued, ignoring Arthur.

"Honestly Morgana. You will enjoy this." Arthur said once he stopped laughing.

All four of them walked to the door (Morgana waddled) and knocked on the door and stood waiting for someone to answer.

All four of them were surprised to see Olaf answer the door. "Arthur, good to see you again."

"And you too Olaf. I didn't know you lived here."

"I don't. Vivian's husband Cedric is away on business so I stop by every day to see how she is. What brings all of you here?" Olaf asked as he opened the door wider to let them all in. "Is Vivian in?"

"She's in the siiting room."

"We won't stop. We just came by to-"

"Father who was at the door?" Vivian said as she walked out of the sitting room but came to a stop when she saw Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Morgana. "What are you four doing here?"

"I'll leave you to it." Olaf said and walked away.

Arthur waited until Olaf shut the door behind him before talking. "I've come to give you an invitation to mine and Guinevere's wedding."

Vivian took the invitation off Arthur and quickly read it before looking up at Arthur. "This is where I wanted to get married but had to settle for somwhere else. How did you manage to get this? You haven't got two pennies to rub toghether."

"What makes you think that?"

"You told me that your father cut you off from everything."

"I lied. My father doesn't mind who I marry as long as I give him grandchildren."

"So you were never poor?"

"No. I only said that otherwise you would have said that we could be great together."

"We still could be Arthur. You can dump her and have me."

"Why would I want to do that? I put up with you for one reason and one reason only. To help your father."

"So you never liked me?"

"Vivian I couldn't stand you. I still can't. You've only got an invitation because I think that your poor husband deserves a night off from you."

Vivian stamped her foot and squealed in Arthur's face, who frowned at her.

Morgana couldn't help but laugh at how Vivian was taking the news. Vivian walked over and stood in front of her, looking at her stomach before looking her in the eye. "And you-"

"Let me stop you right there Vivian. Before you decide to say what you think, let me remind you that I am eight and a half months gone, I ache all over, my back and feet are killing me, and with how I feel at the moment I am constantly pissed off, and anyone who says something that I don't like I will tell them exactly what I think and I don't give a shit whether it pleases or offends."

Vivian backed off and ripped her invitation up in front of Arthur and Gwen. "I give your marriage three months before your asking each other for a divorce and I won't be at your wedding. I wouldn't put myself through that kind of misery. Now get out of my house."

"We're going." Arthur opened the door and called out to Olaf. "See you Olaf."

Olaf walked out of the next room and smiled at Arthur. "You're going?"

"Yes. We just came by to drop the invitation to mine and Guinevere's wedding off, but as you can see by the mess on the floor, Vivian has declined."

"We'll be there Arthur."

"But father."

"Vivian." Olaf warned. "I will be there Arthur as well as Vivian and her husband. I'll be in touch for when it is. And congratulations to you both."

Vivian turned her nose up at them. "Humph." she said and walked away.

Merlin helped Morgana into the car. "You was right Merlin. I did enjoy that. If only she didn't back away when I warned her. I would have really liked to have told her what I think of her."

"I'm sure she already knows." Merlin replied getting in the car.

"Well yeah. But I would have liked to remind her."

"And I'm sure you will. She will be at Arthur and Gwen's wedding and she will no doubt have her own comments about our son when she sees him. You can tell her what you think then."

Morgana smiled and rubbed her stomach as Merlin started the car and followed Arthur as he drove away from the building that none of them wish to see anytime soon.

* * *

_The End._

_What did you think? _

_Once again can I say a MASSIVE thank you to you all :D_

_Review? x_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello to everyone who has read and enjoyed the story camping trip. Thank you to everyone who has made it one of their favorites, who has put it on story alert and reviewed.

This is just to let you all know that there will be a sequel.

In the sequel will be where Merlin and Morgana have their baby and Arthur and Gwen's upcoming wedding, but with all that she went through during the camping trip, Vivian decides that Arthur and Gwen's wedding will be the perfect setting for revenge.

The first chapter of this will be up within two weeks.

Until then. x


End file.
